Relic the end of humanity
by zealotmatrix77
Summary: im relic a by product of a ancient race who has mastered gene-splicing and mutation beyond belief they have heard of all the beings who have failed to conqure the human race. im telling you my story of how i changed from the weapon to end humanity to the lone wolf hero i am today a sketchy kind of hero but a hero anyways...enjoy my data logs.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimor: i do not own marvel just this oc relic hes my pride in joy soo please dont copy him...**

Hey im relic well thats the hero name i was given by the aliens..my orginal name is trent copperfield...i was a ordinary guy not doing well with my bills.. i was 20 i had a job as a office clerk just tryping my life away at a dead in job.

My boss was well hes a better way to put it since they could be some people annoyed by the words i could of said to describe him...he made the green goblen look nice he docked my pay if i was even one minute late, he had me work over time all the time and didnt pay me for it like i asked for.i complied to the department i worked at .they said they were to busy and would get back to me later...they never did..my girlfriend was the only good thing i had in my life she was a docter and got paid good she was kind and sweet and always tryed to lift my spirits when i came back from work...she was the best.

But the incident happend we both had went camping for a week one day i was abducted by aliens for a serious of terrible expirments they messed with my mind and body...they spliced and respliced my genes til they believed i was the perfect weapon..they fused me with the genes of every preditor specious in the universe it was terrible.i still sometimes have nightmares about the were done i dont truly remember what happend..some times i have flashs or parts of it i remember in dreams or thinks remind me..training to kill the leaders of the world and how to use my powers in the most effective manner..but i dont have the skill i had when they had mindcontroled me nor do i khow all of what i cant do ive been learning and expirmenting on what i can do my body adapts and changes depending on my mood and the envirment...ive learned i have a what the aliens call"a hyper primevil state"its when i can use all my powers without destroying my body but...i dont khow i can use it anymore.

when i did i had a suit the aliens made specificly for me i havent put it on ever since i broke from the mind control it came off after i ripted the things to shreds it then melted back together and folded its self into a neat little napkin sized fold...i dont trust the suit i think it might try to control me if i try to put it on..this dose make me sound parnoid but still i got a right to that afgter what ive been through.

now heres my story of what happened actuly i will tell you once i wake up again...its been along day i just nearly got crushed from the hulk and a just as angry nick furry and his hulk busters bye see you tomarrow when im bettter data log 001 out

**short but a bit tangy and sweet but you will get to khew relic more when i get the time.**


	2. Chapter 2 part one of the story

**Relics story**

first this all begins with when i was with my love...

september 12-2010

i was drinking some milk and looking up new jobs( i got fired from my last one for not doing extra hours dam douche i worked hard to get that job i already was doing two others to support me and my girls collegue classes i barly had any free time im a hard working guy...dam douche.)

i found a job guarding biolabs unlimited...i took the job and went there to turn in my application..."dam it the places is close"..then boom i looked up i saw a ship going through the windows high above me in the 6 story building... it glowed and blinded me i then woke up later in a strange tube thats when the nightmare began...my desent into madness,mindcontrol, and murder...my life was never the same again...every thing was starting to just get a little better then it all went to hell!

i heard the strange voices..." what should we do with test subject 457 he failed test 1 through 6"another voice said "... just have him redo the test hes not dead theres more where he came from... the first voice said "yes commander right away sir"

i faded back into the darkness of my mind everything went black...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...i heard my own screams i didnt khow wha was happening...then i woke i saw a creature in the distance... i charged on all far jumped high and came down with my left hand open like claws...i heard a scream from the creature i everything went black then i came to again i saw a mutilated corpse next to me i felt dry blood on my face i looked around the was a glowing and sleek white windows or doors...i felt a small pain in my neck i was geting dizzy.." what the hell was that?and why does my head hurt? i fainted.

i woke up in a room i heard the words from a distant voice.."he pasted test 12 now lets begin test 13 to 40...yes sir"

**Relic dark begining worse to come then it gets better kinda..datalog002**


	3. Chapter 3 part 2 powerooo

**Relics time to test out his powers.**

a voice is heard in the distant s" what was that dam my head hurts sooo much." relic mutters to himself

{he opens up his eyes}

hes in a pod floating he sees two weird creatures in front of him

{one of them notice him}"looks like one of them woke up he doesn't even know what where saying"both creatures laugh.

relics annoyed by this and punch's the tube the glass cracks.

they both get scared by of them yell activates a communicator on his wrist.

"one of the experiments is getting edge bring in some guards just instead i will put him in a sleep state we may also need to get him to test 45 soon..his powers need to further tested and used." the creature says in a worried voice

Everything then goes black

He wakes up in a plain glowing white everywhere like the others.

"where am i dam the lights bright" he muttered while trying not to look at the room you can easily tell the bright room was bothering his eyes(his eyes change color they look more glasses and the pupils look more whitish)

He looks at the room again he the room seemed to get dimmer to him

"that's odd and why am i shackled up" he says in a annoyed panicked voice.(he try to break free from the shackles on his legs and arms.)

(his arms grow and muscle up) he breaks from from them."wow how can this be...dam im buff now sweet...dam it there normal sized now...what a disappointment..."(he looked at his arms then they shrank back to normal)

The room became filled with gas he starts to choke

"cant...breath...iii.." he speaks out loud trying to say each word with all his strength.

(his lungs change and liver change a few new organs appear in his neck gets slits on them)

he can breath again

"what the hell i can breath..why is this purple gas smell like...actually i don't know what it smells like?"he thinks to himself

He walks up to a pod it activates...gas comes off it and a creature comes out.(its lizard like..big...spike covered and silver scaled...and it looks very hungry for a meal")

it attacks..

(relics gut instincts kick in)

"aaaaaaaaaaaaah"relic roars while he sent a jab at the creature.(relics arm hardens and looks like a greyish steel alloy)

The creature is knocked out quick by the punch

"wow how can this be...(he looks at his greyish arm)my arms metal i think(he pokes his arm) ...wow it is it feels dusty and like any metal ive known"he mutters to himself

The creature gets up and slash up relics chest...his chest is bleeding out.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw fuck your gonna die for this"he yells out in pain.

(his neck changes and his arm turns back to normal)relic roars and the force is like a sonic boom.

:raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww rrrrrrrrr"

The creature is sent flying(relics neck changes again and his stomach turns into something similar to a dragons in a way but it glows brightly and dims when he breaths)  
Relic breaths fire on the creature and the creature melts and dies..  
He hears through the rooms walls a voice

"good he has been successful in his Geno-growth and his body's getting use to the therapy...knock him out and put him through the second stage of the Geno program."The voice chuckles...

(relic hears a sound then everything goes black)

relic hits the ground-hard.

**now you got to see some of relics gifts he gets more through the Geno experiments he doesn't know how to use them but he will he will**


End file.
